Sudor frío
by playing with a weird
Summary: Descripciones de situaciones sexuales que ocurren en el instituto Sweet Amoris. Y el titulo refleja de alguna manera como serán, rápidas, directas, pasionales, y cortas (muy cortas).


NOTA: en realidad no tengo mucho que decir, esto casi algo que escribo para practicar un poco (soy medio nov en esto de escribir) Tal vez suba más con el tiempo si quieren, solo avisen.

 **Clases privadas**

La puerta de la sala de ciencias se abrió de un portazo, y uno de los chicos que entraron se liberó de los brazos de su compañero para cerrarla. Tenía el cabello rubio y brillante, ojos de un color tan encandilarte que pareciera que el oro mil reyes se reflejaran en ellos, una cara armoniosa y delicada, cualidades que posee la porcelana, acostumbrada a la sonrisa y amabilidad que requiere su puesto de delegado, y una complextura, que según dichos de una experta en moda, eran propias de una modelo. El segundo chico no tenía tanta paciencia, él era un penique más alto que el rubio, con un cabello que caía como el Flegetonte, hasta rosar la solapa de su chaqueta de cuero, combinaban con sus ojos grises, un color muerto e indeciso, pero la intensidad de su mirada es fruto de envidia de hasta el más vivo y expresivo de los colores. Tenía brazos de guitarrista dedicado absortamente a la música pesada, lo que deja en claro que fuerza no le faltaba ni hay físico que envidiara, y con el temple de la pólvora.  
El pelirrojo tiró de su delegado y lo llevó a una de las mesas, la más cercana que encontrase.

—Deja esas cosas que ya se fueron todos.

—Pero la campana sonó hace solo un rato, todavía hay estudiantes en el patiaaah!

El dueño de los ojos grises e intensos no paraba de llevar sus manos a partes inapropiadas, hasta llegar al falo del rubio atraves de su ropa, a agarrarlo y moverlo con gula.

—C-Castiel... es... pera un ah!

Mientras frotaba la polla del menor también mordió su cuello y empezó a lamerlo hasta que él también sucumbió ante el placer que le provocaba. Se sacó torpemente el saco y la remera, dando lugar a que la ropa ya no fuera obstáculo para las insaciables manos de rockero, que comenzaron a jugar con sus pezones. Mientras sus miembros se frotaban y endurecían con cada rose el guitarrista mordía por todos lados para luego lamer las marcas mientras que el delegado principal, ido por el placer, introducía su mano en sus pantalones y usaba un dedo dentro de mí para empezar a prepararse. El pelirrojo usó los suyos para terminar de relajarlo y cuando sacó su miembro duro de sus calzoncillos lo alzo y comenzó a envestirlo contra la pared como un puto animal.

— ¡Mierda, eres tan sexy!

Profesaba el de cabello largo al ver como la cara de su amigo combinaba con los delicados gemidos que contenía. El embestido se sujetaba con fuerza de él. Las estocadas eran tan bruscas y rápidas que hacían que muerda su chaqueta para contener su voz, consiente de la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

— ¿Tratas de ser discreto delegadito? ¿Crees que no puedo romper tu silencio?

El de intensa mirada freno el vaivén de placer y saco su miembro lo que hizo que el delegado lo mirara con más ira que extrañeza, exigiéndole con la mira que siguiera. Antes de obedecer, lo llevó contra la ventana y lo puso de espaldas, se podía ver el patio desde esa perspectiva, todo el alumnado se estaban yendo. Las envestidas comenzaron nuevamente, tal vez con más fuerza que antes.

—Vamos gatito, yo sé que lo disfrutas, ya no te contengas y maúlla para mí.

El «gatito» se mostraba reacio a regalarle el poco orgullo que le quedaba en bandeja de plata.

—N-ni sueñes... maldito pervertido.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? creí que te había entrenado para ser obediente. Pero veo que tendré que volver a disciplinarte.

El límite del rubio estaba llegando a su cumbre cuando el pelirrojo lo empezó a masturbar. Pero por más que lo llevara al Nirvana también lo lleva al mismísimo Tartaro, tapando su impidiendo que se corra. Esa represión hacia que el placer buscara otra forma de salir de su cuerpo, con ya nada leves gemidos y sudor que invadía todos sus poros. No pudo aguantar más y comenzó a gritar, gritar con fuerza, gritar con placer, se tiró para atrás buscando sus labios, y así lograr que se apiadase y lo dejara liberarse, pero una mordida fue lo que recibió.

— ¡Maldita sea Castiel!

—No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que te pruebo me pareces tan delicioso que me provoca comerte.

El rubio quería reprocharle, grítale por ser tan jodidamente egoísta, y sexy, pero le era imposible renunciar a ese dulce dolor que solo acelera el placer. El pelirrojo esperaba el momento más fructífero para destapar el de su compañero. Esperó a que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y la presión que ejercía en su entrada fuera tan estrecha que le agotara su paciencia y lo sumergiera en la locura. Pero antes de eso, tomó su cabello color oro y lo obligó a mirarle, pidiéndole con una intensa mirada un último beso.

FIN


End file.
